


A Small Difference - A DanPlan Borrower AU

by tiny_creature



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Borrower!Stephen, DanPlan - Freeform, DanPlan gt fic, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Human!Hosuh, I have no idea what I'm doing, human!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_creature/pseuds/tiny_creature
Summary: Daniel finds a tiny humanoid on his kitchen counter, and he's rather confused... /DISCONTINUED/





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) This is my first fic I've ever posted so I'm t e r r i f i e d. Feedback is much appreciated so I can learn to improve as a writer.

Stephen grabbed the end of the string dangling from a kitchen cabinet. He hoisted himself up, climbing hand over hand. When he got close enough, he walked his feet along the wall of the cupboard, steadily moving upward. 

He had nearly reached the top of the cabinet when he heard a door open somewhere in the house, followed by a distant light being turned on. Stephen paused for a moment, and began to high-tail it out of there. 

And then the door slammed. The noise was very loud and sudden, causing Stephen to flinch. He lost his grip on the string.

_ Nononononononononono!  _ Stephen tried to reach for the rope as he began to plummet, but he couldn’t seem to get a good hold on it. 

Mere seconds lengthened into years as he fell. Stephen could hear footsteps getting closer, and a door began to open somewhere in his peripheral. He made a final lunge for the string, desperate to grab onto the very end. 

But he missed. He slammed into the kitchen counter, and his vision went black. 

——————

Daniel didn’t usually wake up at five o’clock in the morning. Especially on weekends. Even if he did, he would just roll over and fall back asleep, or maybe go on his phone for a bit. 

However, Dan’s throat was particularly parched this morning, to the point where it almost hurt to swallow. He reached for the lamp near his bed and turned it on, before slowly getting up and out of bed. 

Dan made his way down the hall and toward the kitchen, still blinking away the drowsiness. He yawned as he stepped into the small kitchenette. At first, Dan didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. But when he reached to get a glass from one of the cabinets, he noticed a small string dangling from the top.

_ Huh, _ Dan thought.  _ That’s weird. _

But he didn’t pay any mind to it. Perhaps it was always there, and he never noticed. 

He grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and was about to put it down when he noticed something else strange: there was an odd shape sprawled out on the kitchen counter. In this lighting, Dan thought it looked a bit like a small humanoid. But that isn’t possible, and he knew that. So he turned on the light to get a better look.

Looking back at the counter, Dan could clearly see that everything was normal. The object wasn’t a small person, but simply a… 

Wait a moment.

It appeared that he was right the first time. There  _ was  _ a tiny human on top of the counter, and it was completely unconscious. Dan’s eyes widened, certain he was going crazy, and went to take a closer look.

Whatever he was (at least, Daniel assumed it was a he), the little person was certainly interesting. He had purple hair that was cut into a short, floppy sort of mohawk. His clothes were made of many different patches of fabric sewn together. He also had a bit of red ribbon tied around his waist, which had a sewing needle stuck through it, as if it were a sword. 

Dan took a step back, and contemplated whether or not he was hallucinating.

“What in actual hell…”


	2. DISCONTINUED

long story short - I don’t have the motivation to continue writing this fic. I _will_, however, continue to update my g/t one-shots. Go check those out if you wish :)


End file.
